Serena falls in love with hiei
by Emitsukiko
Summary: serena falls into the world of Yu YU Hakusho
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon or YuYu Hakusho

**Sailor moon and YuYu Hakusho **

**Chapter 1 **

Serena ran to Rei's house because they had a meeting. When she got there every one was already there working on theirs studies. Mina said "hi what took you so long to get here."

Serena said "I had to stay after school again."

Oh" said lita.

"All right lets get busy" said Rei.

So they all got to work except Serena she was reading one of Rei's books. Rei got mad at Serena so she started yelling at her. Amy said stop lets just finish studying ok.

It was getting late so every one went home. When Serena got home she felt wide so she went to bed. Middle of the night she had a strange dream.

It was almost the tournament Yusuke Urameshi was training and so were the others. Kazuma was working on his power, Hiei was training hard. And kurama was training hard too. Before the treatment something strange happened. Serena's alarm clock went off she was running late and she ran out the door so she won't be late for school then a purple light come down around her and she disappeared. And landed in Yuske's world

Serena didn't know were she was at all so she went looking around.

(At Rei's house she had a feeling that something had happened to Serena so she called the others to her house.) While they were talking about what happened to Serena Yusuke was walking to school he saw a girl that had different cloths on. So he went up to her and asked her what our name is. She said it is Serena. My name is Yusuke Urameshi he said. Why do not you come with me and I show you around. Ok Serena said. So Yusuke showed Serena around then kazuma came up and said fight me Yusuke. I can't he said I am bush right now and besides it is almost time for the tournament. Oh ya it is who is that girl he asked her name is Serena Yusuke told him.

Were did she come from kazuma asked. I don't know were did she come from I find walking around lost yusuke said. Then Kurama showed up it is time to go. The boat has arrived. Ok let's go yusuke said so they all left for the boat.

While they were on the boat Toguro had a felt that there was someone is come that is special and had strong powers then yusuke does. On the boat every one was fighting while yusuke was sleeping. Serena transformed to sailor moon and fought too. Sailor moon said moon tiara magic. Then Hiei came out of nowhere to help her out. They won the fight on the boat and made it to the tournament. Kurama asked Serena what you are and were you came from. Well it all started when I had a strange dream it was about you guys then the next morning I was going to school a purple light came and I ended up here Serena said. Oh so that what happened he said. But what happen earlier asked Hiei. Oh that in have powers to change in to sailor moon and I am form the moon kingdom. Then Yusuke woke up and asked what is going on. Were talking and we are here said Hiei. Let's go to our room now. On the way there Serena had a bad felling that someone was watching her. What is wrong Serena ask Yusuke. "I think someone is watching me" she said.

(Mean while Ray is wondering were Serena is it been five days since she has disappeared so she called anther meeting so they can find out what happened to Serena.) Back at the tournament Toguro walked pasted Yusuke and his friends Serena had had wired felling when he pasted her. Toguro also felt something strange about the girl. Serena looked scared when she saw him. Yusuke walked in front of her and hold her. What just happened asked Kurama. I don't know said Yusuke but she was never seen him before but she was scared of him though. Hey Serena are you ok ask Hiei yes I am ok said Serena. Hiei picked her up and carried her rested the way to their room. Toguro told his bother I think we find something that I might help us. Who? His brother asked the girl with Yusuke said Toguro.

It was the day the tournament was to start Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kazuma was thinking a way for Serena to fight with out to change in font everyone as they walk to the dome. When they got there Kurama had an idea that she transform in a tent or on the way in. what way do you want to do Serena ask Hiei. Well i think on they way in said Serena.

It was Yusuke's team to go first in the tournament. Hiei started off first then Kuwabara second and Serena third and Kurama last. Serena went to change in too sailor moon while Kuwabara was fighting. Then Toguro had another felling that she might really be the one. So he sent some men to watch her but Hiei stop them he was watching her from the tree so nothing would happen to her. Serena turned around and helped Hiei and then said thanked him for saving me. They both walked back in the dome together. It was her turn to fight. Serena walked on the stage and then when she got on the stage Hiei just stands there and watched her fight. After her fight Hiei was surprised that she was a good fighter.

(After school Rei call another meeting so that they can think of away find Serena. Rei did her mediation so she could try to see if she could see Serena but no luck. Then Amy told them that she hear that she was acting strange the day before she disappeared. "What" said Mina. )

Then later on that night Serena had a another dream that something is going to happen to her she screamed and it woke up everyone up they ask her what is wrong. She told them that she had a nightmare and it scared her. "I don't know what to do if it comes true" she said "Don't you worry I will make sure that you are safe" said Hiei. Why don't you try to get some sleep said Kurama. "Ok I will try" said Serena. Then some happened that scared Serena and she screamed again. Then Hiei jumped from his bed and fall to the floor. "What not again" He said. He went to her room to see what was the matter, when he goes to the Hiei lying on the floor she helped him get up and told him that she was sorry. He said "that's ok."

(Back at Rei's house she and the others try to find a way to see Serena again. They had a hard time doing that because they don't know were she is. Then Amy had an idea and she ask Luna if she know what exactly what happened to her. Luna said "no I do not know because all I saw was a purple light that came down and then she was gone."

"It is ok we will find away to find her and bring her back" said Mina.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sailor moon or YuYu Hakusho

**Sailor moon **

**YuYu Hakusho**

**Chapter 2**

The Next morning the second round of the tournament was getting ready to start and Toguro was watching Serena from far away. Then Serena had a felling that someone was watching her. Yusuke asked her what was wrong. She said "that I think that someone is watching me." Like who do you think is watching you he asks. "I am not sure who is watching me" she said. Can we find out who is she ask.

"I guess we can" he said. So Serena and Yusuke went to find Hiei so he could look around faster while they watch the fight. When they found him he was watching the fight

With Kurama. Yusuke walked up them and then Kurama turned around and saw him there and ask what is it. He told them what Serena told him. Then when they all left the stadium Toguro walked pasted them and Serena turned around and watched him walk away and then he turned around to look at her. He thought to himself that he will get her soon enough when the time is right. Then Genkai walked up and said "I think that was watching her." Why do you think that asked Yusuke. "I think she is the key to his plans" Genkai said.

(Rini was coming back for a visit. The girls were running around trying to find away to keep the secret about what happened to Serena from her.)

Right after the first fight of the second round ended it was yusuke's team turn to go and it was Serena's turn to fight so she went to get ready.

Moon prism power!

She thought that some was watching her transform but she was right someone was watching it was Toguro that was watching. Then Hiei went to go get her they walked to the stage together. Kurama asked what happened why she was late. Hiei said "I don't know why but I think it had to do something that happened early today."

"Oh" said Kurama.

(Luna came and saw that the girls were running around so she yelled at them to stop and when they heard her they stopped and then they fall to the floor. They got up and ask what was that for. "It was so you guys will stop your running" she said. Amy came up with a plan and told them that we could tell her that she went to see someone.

"Hi that might work" said Mina. But what she ask who ask Mina.

"Well I don't know" said Amy. Then Rini came in while they were talking and said "hi everyone." They all turned around and saw Rini there and they laughed . Rini ask what is funny. Lita said "nothing.")

While Serena was fighting Toguro was telling his brother that when we fight Yusuke's team we will try to get her then. How are you going to do that while she is with them all the time ask Karasu. "I don't know yet but I will think of how to do that" said Toguro

After she won she ran to Hiei and he caught her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own sailor moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Sailor Moon **

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Chapter 3**

(Rini ask them where is Serena. "Well she went to see one" said Amy.

Oh said Rini. So were did she went to she ask. I am not sure said Mina.)

Now it was Yusuke's turn to fight he walked to the stage while he was walking Serena went to tell him good luck. Then she went back to stand next to Hiei to watch the fight. Mean while he was fight Toguro was watching him fight and looking at Serena.

Hiei looked at Serena and asked if there is anything wrong. She said "No but I think he is still watching me though."

Who do you think that is watching you ask kurama.

"I am not sure" said Serena. Then it was time the fight to start and so they all walked to the stadium while they were walking Hiei and Serena were talking about things while the others were in front of them.

(What do you mean that you are not sure asked Rini. Well she left before we could ask her said Amy. Oh I guess I have to Waite intile she gets back than said Rini and off she went. That's was close said Mina. Yea she all most finds out that she went to other entirely different place that where we do not know said Lita.)

It was Yusuke's turn to fight so they watched him and then Serena had a felling that something was going to happen soon and then Kuwabara turned around and saw that Serena had a look on her face he asked what was wrong and she told him about that she felt that something was going to happen but she doesn't know what. He told Hiei, Kurama and Genkai. So what are we going to do ask Serena. "We Waite to see what happens" said Hiei. So they waited. When Yusuke was finished fighting it was Kurama's turn to fight.

(The girls all went home to go through all the things that they all heard and hope that the find away to reassure Serena. Mina talked with Artemis about it. Rei meditate to see if she could get something.)

Yusuke walked where Serena and Hiei was standing and asked what was they talking about while he was fighting. They told him everything. What!!! He said.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own sailor moon or yu yu hakusho

**Sailor Moon and **

**Yu yu hakusho**

Chapter 4

(Rei sees Serena with Hiei)

Hiei and Serena walks back together to watch Kurama's fight Yusuke followed them back.

(Rei stopped meditating and told them what she saw. "Where is that place at" Lita asked

"I don't know" Rei said

"Well the question is how did Serena got there" said Artemis)

Genkai walked up to Yusuke and asked what was wrong. she know something was not right.

Yusuke told her what he heared from Hiei. Toguro was up in the balcony in back of the crowed looking at Serena. Serena felt something and she looked where Toguro was standing and they both looked at each other.

("Yeah you're right Artemis" said Amy

"Lets think how she got there" Mina said. Then Rini walked in and said "hi girls" "Hi Rini" said Lita.

"I brought you guys something that I found" she said. "what is it" Rei asked who turned and looked at Rini.

"I don't know" Rini said. While they tried to figure what rini found, Serena then grabs hiei's hand and hiei looked at Serena wondering what was the matter.)

Kurama's fight just finished and he walked back to the others, it was now Hiei's turn to fight so he walked up to the stage,

Serena watched him. Hiei told Kurama to stand next to Serena. Kurama wonder what Yusuke and Genkai were talking about.

While Hiei was fighting, Toguro was watching from the crowd and wondering what Serena was thinking.

Serena was thinking about her friends and how she misses them.

(Back at Rei's house the girls where still looking over the thing Rini found. Rei asked Rini where she found it at.

Rini said "near Serena's house". "Let's go there to see if we can find anything else that can help us to find a way to where Serena is at" said Luna They all went to Serena's house to look around.)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sailor Moon or YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 5

Hiei's fight was almost finished and it was almost Serena's turn to fight

She went to get ready while she did Toguro watched her changed into sailor moon

*Moon prism power! Serena said*

Right after she changed she walked back and Hiei was walking off the stage so she walked up to the stage. She stood up there waiting for her opponent. Her opponent walked up and the fight started. They all watched Serena's fight even Toguro.

* Moon Tiara Magic *

(They where still looking for something that can help them to found away to where Serena is. Rei decided to meditate to see if she could find how she got there. Rini walked off and all of sudden a light come down and she indeed up where Serena was at. Lita looked around hi where did Rini went she asked

"I don't know" said Amy. Artemis told them that he saw her walk off and a light came down and she was gone.

"What!" said Mina

"So now she is where Serena is at and what we going to do too" Amy said.)

Rini ended up somewhere close where the fight was at Rini walked around wondering where she is at. Toguro walked out of the stadium and he saw a girl walking around he walked up to her and asked if she was lost. The girl asked who are you he said "my name is Toguro" what's your he asked

"My name is Rini" she said. Mean while back at the stadium the fight was over and Serena won. Yusuke's team won and fantes to the second round.

Serena and the others walked back to the room. The other fight that was going to be next started.

(Rei just finished meditating and she asked what was going on. Luna tolded her. What Rini too she yelled

"Ya" said Amy. How she asked. "Well she walked off and then a light came and she was gone" Mina said. What now asked Lita

"I am not sure" Rei said

"we could try to do telport" said Amy

"Ya" said Mina. Does anyone know if it would work with just four of us asked Lita.

"I don't know" said Mina

"Well we just have to try it" said Rei)

Rini wondered where is this place and how did she get here. While Toguro was looking around to see how she got here Rini walked off and started to look around and see if she could find Serena. Then Toguro saw her walking off and stopped her where do you think your going he asked. somewhere else then here she said

"Your coming with me" he said.

"No I am not" Rini said

"yes you are" he said


End file.
